


Step By Step, I Will Take My Revenge

by ThatAngstSinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Doctor!Tsukishima, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia boss!Kuroo, More characters to come in the future chpaters, Smut, Will add more tags in the future to avoid spoilers ;) mwuehehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAngstSinner/pseuds/ThatAngstSinner
Summary: A world where it is full of hatred, misunderstandings, greed and maybe lust.Kuroo Testuro, the heir of his mafia hated Ushijima Wakatoshi, the boss of the most powerful mafia group so much and vise versa. Their relationship was okay back then not until one of Ushijima's sideline connection, Daishou Suguru betrayed their trust and killed Kuroo's parents in order to ruin their power. There, rumors spread so fast that it was said that the doings were done by Ushijima. Much to Kuroo's anger, he wanted to take his revenge and is about to make his move.Eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth. Where will Kuroo Tetsuro start in order to weaken the most powerful mafia group?Or maybe.. Taking revenge might make him find his destined mate?





	1. Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short prologue for ya'll.

_"Eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth. The law where most people believe in."_

 

A man in suit leaned on the bars of the rooftop, facing the sky and grabbed his cigarette and lighter.

 _'Ushijima Wakatoshi.. Ushihima Wakatoshi..'_ was the only thought swirling around his mind as he enlightened his cigarette before puffing for some smoke.

The city from below is lively as usual even though the sun has already set. Cold breeze brushing the man's skin then the rooftop door suddenly opened.

"Kuroo-san.." A pudding-head guy called out, closing the door before walking to where the man was.

"Hm?" Kuroo hummed, inhaling his cigarette once more before huffing it out.

"Are you thinking about  _him_ again, is it not?" The smaller man asked, ignoring the unpleasant smell from the cigarette. Kuroo then turned, facing the pudding head man as he chuckled.

"Bingo~." He replied, giving him his cat-grin. The pudding-head man just sighed and went beside Kuroo.

"So.. What brings you here, Kenma? It's unusual for you to follow where I am.." Kuroo said, tapping off the dog ends of the cigarette before putting the cigarette back to his lips.

"Levi and the others were able to get some information about Ushijima Wakatoshi's whereabouts.."

 

This perked Kuroo's interest. No matter how it pisses him off whenever he hears Ushijima's name, he just can't seem to ignore it. Kuroo just puffed some smoke, hinting Kenma that he is interested.

"They said that Ushijima has a spy somewhere in this city and might be working in some professional jobs like in Hospitals or whatsoever.."

"A spy?" Kuroo whispered, gazing at the night sky. "For what reason?"

"Who knows.. That's why I'm also here to warn you to always keep on guard because God only knows when the dog will bite you." Kenma paused for a moment then looked at Kuroo before continuing. "Knowing you, you trust others too much... This time, don't make  _that_ incident happen again. Don't worry, the others are here to protect you.."

"Hmmm.." Kuroo only nodded, dropping his cigarette and stepped on it. "Now, if you excuse me.." Kenma bid his goodbye, leaving Kuroo alone.

 

* * *

 

 

"I have arrived, Ushijima-san.." a tall man sat down in a seiza sit, facing the heir of the most powerful mafia group in the country.

 

Servants bowed then served the tea on the table before leaving them to have their private talk. Ushijima just stared at the man, observing him.

"Please don't stare at me for too long.. If you're angry because I have arrived 10 minutes late, I apologize. A sudden emergency occurred when I was about to leave the place." The man stated before drinking his tea.

"Have you fulfilled your task?" Ushijima asked bluntly, ignoring the apology of the man.

"Sad to say, not yet. I told you that I haven't met that guy or more like, he doesn't have any visit record at my job's place yet, Ushijima-san."

 

Ushijima just closed his eyes in reply. He then, placed some pills on the table, passing it to the man.

"Here. Avoid getting on heat. Although I am sure that there are still chances that your body might reject those suppressants which can lead to adding more to my plate, call me and I will just send my underling, Tendou or maybe one of my sideline connection, Daishou to help you in order to get rid of that heat. Do I make myself clear?" Serious cold eyes glared at the man in front, earning a chuckle from him.

"Won't Ushijima Wakatoshi-san just _do me_ instead if ever I got into my heat?" The man smugly replied, his eyes now having contact with Ushijima's cold eyes.

 

Ushijima just stared at him for some seconds before closing his eyes, sipping his own tea. "Do not provoke me." was the only reply from the heir. The man just smiled in return as he took the pills and placed them inside his pocket.

 

 

 

_"Just you wait, Ushijima Wakatoshi."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!~ Yes, it is I again! It's short, I know uwu. I really wanted to post the story even a short prologue would do uwu)/ This will be my second krtsk ff! Though this time, it's a Mafia AU and it's my first time to write in this AU :'))))))) I will do my best to make this story interesting and fun! Please look forward to it!! >< <3
> 
> Thank you! And don't worry, I'll make the future chapters longer than this prologue lololol. Might be able to update the chapter 1 this weekend or next week! (I need to focus for my piano recital this Friday /u\\.
> 
> Thank you again!! See you in the next chapter!!!


	2. Low Alcohol Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't fucking shout, boy." The heir replied. He can feel his head exploding by any moment right now. "You're gonna break my 27 years old goddamn ear." He added, trying to humor himself in order lower down his blood pressure.

"Boss, we have found one of the men of Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kenjiro Shirabu.." a voice was heard from the earpiece of the oh-so-called 'boss', who's currently at his office, searching for more documents.

"Capture him then interrogate him. Don't let him escape." He commanded while typing words in his computer.

"Yes, boss!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Haaaaa..." The man slumped on his chair, getting irritated by time passed. "Why aren't you taking your move, you fucking bastard!" He hissed then angrily threw the papers on the floor.

"Is he?" the other man across the room asked, looking at the man.

"I can't even find a single shit!" Kuroo accused as he stood up from his chair and headed to where the windows are. Gazing at the view, he grabbed his cigarette pack and lighter from his pockets.

"Boss!" a voice once more rang in Kuroo's earpiece, displeasing the heir.

"Don't fucking shout, boy." The heir replied. He can feel his head exploding by any moment right now. "You're gonna break my 27 years old goddamn ear." He added, trying to humor himself in order lower down his blood pressure.

"I apologize." the voice from the other line apologized before continuing. "Anyway, Kenjiro Shirabu, the man we found near the bridge at the west, jumped off even before we catch him." guilt tone was hinted from the man, knowing they failed their mission.

"What?!" Kuroo then placed his hand on his earpiece, making sure if he heard the right thing, completely abandoning his precious cigarette and lighter. "What do you mean he jumped off the bridge before you and the men catch him?!"

"Yaku-san.." a whisper heard from the other line, passing the main line to another.

"This is Yaku Morisuke. No more, no less, we weren't able to catch him... We apologize. We have failed this mission this time." Yaku stated then Kuroo just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What should we do this time..." he whispered to himself then the man he's with from a while ago, went in front of his desk.

"I think it's time for us to investigate this infamous spy of Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo-san.." he said as he placed the photos of the mentioned spy.

Catching the attention of Kuroo, he looked at the man first before looking at the pictures that were placed above his desk. "Are these the pictures that were taken _that_ time, Kenma?" he asked then headed to his desk, examining the pictures.

Kenma nodded. "Yes, but the appearance of the spy in those pictures are all covered. Not even leaving a clue who he really is."

The heir then placed his hand on his earpiece. "Alright. I'll let this matter pass. If this happen next time, I won't give any mercy. Understood?"

"Yes! Thank you, boss!" was the only reply from the other line.

"I think.." Kenma paused for a moment, getting Kuroo's attention back. "I think if we were able to find his one and only spy, we might get the information you've been finding for." Kuroo nodded then Kenma suddenly looked at him. "Also!"

"... What is it?"

"There are rumors that the spy is a _real beauty_.." Kenma deadpanned while saying this which made the heir break into laughter.

"My dearest Kenma! A real beauty? Such a rare sight for you to say that!" Kuroo laughed, forgetting that he's mad for many reasons.

Kenma ignored him and his laughter by huffing before continuing his point. "We won't take much time to find this spy. With me here, I could just predict suspicious acts from an obvious person especially if that spy is just a mere idiot to be obvious.."

"Right, right. Thanks for pointing these out, Kenma.." Kuroo wiped his eyes from laughing too much, making Kenma uncomfortable.

 

 _'Kuroo doesn't need to overact though.. He should've been honest that he really just hate the people who killed his parents..'_ Kenma thought, eyeing the heir when he noticed that Kuroo is already packing his things, concern struck the pudding-head.

"Where are you off to?"

"My usual place." Kuroo plainly answered as he wore his vest before heading out, leaving the smaller man alone.

"Nobuyuki." Kuroo called out, catching the attention of the man who's been guarding the door for who knows how long has he been there.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get the car. We're heading out to the usual place."

"Understood."

 

* * *

 

 

 _'Clang, clang'_  

 

The door's bell dangled, signaling everyone that a new customer came. Eyes were bored into the newcomer and some went back minding their own business.

 

 

"One glass of Ciroc please.." Kuroo told the bartender as he sat down at the counter, gesturing the vodka he wants to drink and tried his best to ignore the eyes of some people that are still boring onto him.

"Yes.." The bartender nodded, grabbing the vodka from the shelf before serving it in front of the heir.

"Hey, isn't that Kuroo Tetsuro?" a whisper was heard behind the Kuroo.

"Kuroo Tetsuro, as in the famous heir of the fallen mafia group?" another man whispered.

 

 _'Am I really that hot topic for everyone in the mafia world?'_ Kuroo thought, drinking his vodka. As he drank his vodka, he closed his eyes, trying to bear with the taste as the vodka burn inside his throat down to his stomach.  _'As always, alcohols will always taste bad..'_ He added then he once more heard the men behind him, whispering to each other.

"Must be hard to lose your parents huh? Especially when the one you really trust betrayed you."

"Beats me.. It's a pathetic story anyway. If that happened to me, I wouldn't stay as a weakling. Look at him though.. Staying low.. It irks me so much.."

"Poor him.."

 

He got enough hearing all those gossips about him. He then turned himself to face the gossiping men.

"Hey, man. You're acting like highschool girls gossiping about their crushes." Kuroo butted in, glaring at them.

"Ha?! Says the one who's group have already  _fallen_." The man instinctively reacted, adding more fuel in the fire.

' _Oh dear.._ ' The bartender thought, sighing while he dry the glasses at the counter.

"Look, if you're looking for a fight, you've picked the wrong one." Kuroo said, trying to shoo them off since he had enough.

"Aaah. So the almighty Kuroo Tetsuro is chickening out now? Wonderful!" the man sarcastically replied, clapping as he mocked the heir. The other men with him are trying to shut him up but still failed. Kuroo then stood up, smiling innocently as he headed towards the man.

"What are you smiling for?!" the man stepped away a bit but then something caught him off guard.

 

_'Smack!"_

 

The man got punched on the face by Kuroo and landed on the floor. It was already too late when everyone's attention at the bar were caught because of the scenes of the both men are making. Placing his hand on his cheek, he looked at the heir. "What the actual fuck?!"

"First of all, I'm not chickening out for your information, sir." Kuroo smiled, kneeling down in front of the man. He then leaned, inches away from the man's face. Kuroo's eyes looking at him through his eyes as he grabbed the man's collar and punched him once more. "Second, I came here to relax not to fight assholes whom I already knew are pathetic.."

 

_'smack!' 'bam!'_

 

"And third, don't you fucking look down on me nor my group!" Kuroo continued to punch the man as the other men grabbed Kuroo's arms in order to stop him but failed when Kuroo stood up suddenly, grabbing his Smith & Wesson .357 pistol out from his vest pocket and pointed it to the man.

"K-kuroo-san! Please stop!" Nobuyuki ran towards Kuroo but stubborn as ever, Kuroo didn't listen and was about to pull the trigger when the man cried out. "I'm sorry!! Please don't kill me yet! I still have my wife and my kids!"  _'Excuses.'_

Kuroo clicked his tongue in reply then put his gun back to his vest pocket then glared at the other men and back to the main. "I don't want to see your faces any longer. Get out if you still want to live." He demanded then the men helped the man stand and left the bar, peacefully.  _'Either way, I don't want to make a major mess. Thanks assholes.'_

 

"Shitty assholes." Kuroo spat as he went back to his seat. Everything went back to normal but the atmosphere is still heavy.

 

"Looks like you're having a rough night tonight, Kuroo-san." The bartender said, calm as ever, still busy cleaning the glasses.

"More or less, yeah.." Kuroo replied then signaling the bartender for another shot.

"Don't push yourself too much though.." The bartender then served him another glass with the same brand of vodka. Meanwhile, Nobuyuki is quietly sitting beside the heir, suppressing a distressed aura. This caught Kuroo's attention. "Sorry from a while ago.." he bluntly apologized, drinking the whole, enduring the burn that's flowing from his throat to stomach.

"Ah.. i-it's fine!" Nobuyuki straightened himself then noticed that Kuroo's cheeks are getting red from the alcohol. "But please stop drinking! You're gonna get drunk by any moment, boss!" he added, getting concerned at the alpha.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Why don't you get yourself a shot too? Let's have some fun~" Kuroo sang as hung his arm on Kai's shoulder.

"One shot for this baldie, 'kaashi~~" Kuroo smiled, leaving the poor Kai no choice.

 

 

 

And so on that night, Kuroo ended up drunk and the poor Nobuyuki Kai suffered as he babysit the drunk heir until they reached his home.

 

 

 

_'Kenma-san's gonna kill me tomorrow if he found out that boss got drunk...!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update for the first chapter!!! Yayyyyyy!~ /w\ Tbh, I havent started practicing piano for tomorrow's recital just to type these words for the first chappy lolololol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!
> 
> An introduction for Kuroo part 1 is now done! Part 2 will be published somewhere this week!!
> 
> Thank you and always feel free to comment! Suppress your feelings freely! <33333
> 
> See you in the next chapter!!!


End file.
